1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for preparing baked foods. More particularly, it relates to baked foods which have the appearance and taste of deep fat fried foods and most specifically pertains to a method of preparing french fries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Deep fat fried foods without batters or breaders such as french fries are popular food items in private homes and in restaurants. However, preparation of such products requires both a deep fat fryer and a large volume of oil, which is costly. Preparation of such deep fat fried foods also presents a hazard for skin burns and fires. Presently, commercial food processors supply substitutes such as frozen, blanched potatoes which can be baked in the oven. Unfortunately, these products do not have the texture and flavor of deep fat fried potatoes.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a method of preparing baked foods which have the texture, flavor, and appearance of their deep fat fried counterparts.
It is a particular object of this invention to provide a method for preparing baked french fries having the texture and flavor of deep fat fried potatoes without the use of a deep fat fryer.